ZACK FAIR Care and Maintenance Manual
by TwilightFairy928
Summary: Thank you for your purchase of Shinra's latest creation, the ZACK FAIR. If you have any questions regarding your model that our guide does not cover, please feel free to call us. Please enjoy your new ZACK FAIR!


Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the new and improved SOLDIER life size model, the ZACK FAIR! Please follow these instructions carefully for the proper handling and care of your ZACK FAIR unit.

**Your unit comes with: **

-A standard SOLDIER 3rd class uniform (SOLDIER 1st class and 2nd class uniforms sold separately).

-Standard SOLDIER broadsword.

-Sunflower swimming trunks for fun in the sun.

-Hair gel.

**Default Emotions: **

Happiness/euphoria: Your ZACK unit will be very cheerful the majority of the time. However, his happiness will tend to increase dramatically for trivial reasons. Don't panic! A firm hand will keep him calm.

Sadness: Due to the ZACK unit's optimism, this emotion is rarely displayed. However, to cheer him up, offer him kind words and plenty of attention. Also, you can leave him in the company of the ANGEAL HEWLEY, AERITH GAINSBOROUGH and/or CLOUD STRIFE units.

Anger: This emotion may be caused by contact with the GENESIS RHAPSODOS unit. If so, then move your ZACK unit far from the presence of the GENESIS unit. This may also be followed by sadness from your ZACK (see above).

**Handling and Care: **

The ZACK unit, due to his childish nature, will need assistance in many day-to-day activities. However, though he can learn to listen, he may attempt to do things his own way, at first. As he will see you as his superior, he will do his very best to impress you with his achievements. You can reward him by first purchasing the SOLDIER 2nd class uniform, then the SOLDIER 1st class uniform.

Your ZACK unit will apply the hair gel himself, and does not need any assistance. You will need to restock with hair gel regularly, however.

-CAUTION! DO NOT GIVE YOUR ZACK FAIR UNIT SUGAR OR CAFFIENE WHATSOEVER!-

This may have disastrous results, due to your ZACK unit's current hyperactivity. If that is increased, the ZACK may become completely uncontrollable. It is _highly_ recommended to keep the ZACK unit away from sugar and/or caffeine _at all costs. _

**Compatible/Incompatible Units: **

ANGEAL HEWLEY: Your ZACK unit will not only befriend this unit, but admire him as well. If you begin to notice that your ZACK is behaving like the ANGEAL, don't worry; this is perfectly normal. Interaction between these two is highly recommended, as the ANGEAL unit will help keep ZACK calm.

SEPHIROTH: Your ZACK unit may also have a desire to behave like the SEPHIROTH, of which he will probably fail. ZACK's programmed personality will not permit him to become so serious, at least in the first few years of ownership. Compatible, but interaction between these should not last for long periods of time, as your ZACK unit may annoy the SEPHIROTH unit.

GENESIS RHAPSODOS: Interaction should be limited at best, but is ill advised.

AERITH GAINSBOROUGH: Your ZACK unit will take an immediate liking to the AERITH unit, even flirting with her. As the AERITH has a kind and gentle nature, and will also take a liking to your ZACK, interaction is recommended.

CLOUD STRIFE: The ZACK unit will enjoy the company of the shy CLOUD unit. If ZACK befriends CLOUD, he will protect him to whatever end. Interaction is highly recommended.

**Frequently Asked Questions: **

Q: Can my ZACK unit eat things like pastries, cake, or pie? Because he's been giving me puppy eyes about it, and it's very difficult to resist giving him a taste.

A: A small amount should be safe, depending on how hyperactive your ZACK currently is, but hide it afterwards. ZACK units have been known to sneak whole pies/cakes, and scarf them down before the owners even know what hit them.

Q: Can I buy a Buster Sword for my ZACK unit?

A: Yes, but they are much, much more expensive than the standard SOLDIER broadsword. You could also acquire one from an ANGEAL unit, but it is not recommended, as that may have disastrous results.

Q: My new ZACK FAIR unit has been really depressed lately, but I can't console him. So, I decided to buy another unit, either an ANGEAL, CLOUD or AERITH unit. Which should I purchase?

A: Though all three are excellent choices, an ANGEAL unit would be best, since your ZACK unit is still new. He will help train ZACK and keep him under control, while offering the ZACK unit the friendship he needs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I want to thank A.D. Williams for giving me this idea (I know you said that I don't _have_ to credit you for the idea, but I want to thank-you for the fun idea of making this!)- TwilightFairy928


End file.
